bravegirlravensfandomcom-20200213-history
21/01/2016
Included in this update: ''' - New limited gatcha - Limited event "Spirit of Jade" - New extermination/marathon - 200,000 members milestone campaigns 4 and 5 (new) begin - New equipment sorting system - New R rank Artifact equipment available through achievements '''Limited Event "Spirit of Jade": (21st Jan ~ 4th Feb) - New scenario and farming stages added - On completion of the last scenario stage with qualifying rank, you will be eligible for R+ Faith from achievements - After completing all 6 scenario stages, you will gain access to point farming stages - Earning points will reward you with items at certain milestones (shown by clicking the ? button next to your points counter) - Earn points to obtain more copies of Faith as well as Artifact equipment - The last two difficulty stages have a chance to drop the equip "Aeolus Robe" - Two daily achievements related to the event have been added. The first requires one clear of any stage from intermediate difficulty upwards. (50 AP Potion.) The 2nd requires you to defeat the Cerberus enemy 20 times. (50 AP Potion + fruit basket) - Please note the 11th copy of R Faith from the point tier rewards is at 68k. These are all the copies you will need to bring Faith to UR+ rank (given you obtain the R+ from the scenario stages). Gatcha: - New limited time gatcha featuring new girls Ludesia and Lucrezia (Until 4th February) - Both girls will be added to the platinum gatcha after the limited time gatcha expires, however Ludesia's UR+ will become SSR+ Extermination/Marathon Missions: - New Artifact equip レギオニール obtainable from either of the 10-stage marathons - The two 10-stage marathons differ. The 1st one only drops the Artifact equip on the boss stages 5th and 10th. The 2nd 10-stage marathon has a chance for the Artifact equip to drop on any stage. Artifact Equipment from Achievements: - New R Artifact equip "Amiki Tear" (name subject to change) can be obtained through achievements which only require you to clear any stage. - Up to 4 copies are obtainable. - This artifact's skill damages the enemy team and grants a chance to seal. (Assumed it is a chance.) UI Improvements and Additions: - You can save your sortie set up by clicking this button in the sortie formation screen, and then pressing the top button of one of the available sortie slots. This will save the sortie formation for future use. You can re-use the sortie by clicking the 2nd button, overwrite the current sortie using the top button again, or delete the sortie formation with the 3rd button. - Similarly, you can save equipment set ups on units as well. On a unit screen, these 4 buttons will be available over the equipment slots. The first button will save a unit's current set up for set up 1, and the second button will save the set up for set up 2. The 3rd button will let you modify these set ups, or using one of the 6 stat buttons above to automatically equip a unit with equipment specialising in those stats that is not currently worn by other units. On this additional pop up screen, this button will equip either set up 1 or 2, while the button next to it will save any changes made to these set ups while you were on the screen. The last button on the unit screen will unequip all of a unit's equipment. - In the equipment screens, EXP and normal equipment tags have been added to the side in addition to the rank categories. (Normal equipment refers to any equipment that isn't EXP equipment, so includes event equipment.) Miscellaneous: - Omikuji/fortune exchange achievements have re-opened for those who missed their chances to redeem them. The expedition event to collect omikujis will not re-open. Bug fixes: - Fixed an issue where the attack speed growth of SR Eris was lacking. 200,000 Members Milestone Campaigns 3rd Campaign: (14th Jan~28th Jan) - Two variations of units added to silver gatcha that when discharged, give more silver than usual - 20x Silver Dorothéa （ドロテア） gives 2000 silver upon discharge - 200x Silver Aurélia（オレリア）gives 20,000 silver upon discharge 4th Campaign: (21st Jan~4th Feb) - 20% less silver costs on upgrading equipment 5th Campaign: (21st Jan ~ 4th Feb) - For the duration of this campaign, the hardest difficulty of the EXP equipment dailies have a chance to drop UR rank EXP equipment.